


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Jealousy - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Attempted Kidnapping, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista Changkyun, Double Life, Dramedy, Elemental Magic, Hacker Changkyun, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Jaebum and Changkyun are brothers, Law Enforcement, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Mystery, Police Officer Jaebum, Police Officer Shownu, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**6:12 AM**

It started off as a pretty normal day for Changkyun.

He was working his morning shift at the local coffee shop,and the worst he had to deal with were rude or impatient customers. 

Then he noticed that something seemed a little off.

It was around eight thirty,over two hours into his shift when he first started to notice it.Changkyun was a little surprised that he didn't notice it sooner.After all,what kind of person doesn't notice when their older brother doesn't show up to check on them at work like he usually does.

_Shouldn't Jaebum-hyung be here by now?_Changkyun wondered to himself._Did something come up at the station?_

It would unfortunately turn out that Changkyun was half right. 


End file.
